Reverting a Mistake
by assasin1827
Summary: They started everything in a wrong way and because of a misunderstanding Hibari almost lost him. How can he change things to make it right again.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the doujinshi's "allezione mentalle" (is the spelling even correct?) and "Reverting a mistake" but story took shape to be somewhat a little different than the doujinshi's. Well, I just let the story flow in my head that ended up with this.

Please read and enjoy! **:D**

**WARNING**

**BOYS LOVE (don't read if you're not a fan)**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

**Wrong grammar and spellinG (no Beta yet)**

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If__ever__I__own__KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon

* * *

><p><strong>Reverting a Mistake 1<strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining hard. The news that morning reported so.<p>

A small brunet boy who seems to around 14 or 15 years old wondered aimlessly in the unusually deserted street of Namimori. Small unsure steps continue to walk forward not really knowing what to do and where to go. His thin arms tightly hugged the book bag he had, giving him slight warmth that seem to be keeping his body from shaking any further because of the rising coldness around. Not long after this, his small boy shook, sobbing quietly with eyes tightly shut as he continues his walk while remembering everything that happened earlier.

All of it replayed continuously in his head.

"_Kyou-san is getting engaged to Sasagawa Kyoko-san." _

_His eyed widened at that and look at the unsuspecting discipline committee member who's walking around the Namimori-Chuu hallway. _

"_I heard an o-miai is already being planned."_

"_That's amazing. Nothing but the best for the chairman." And they laugh, not aware of the terrified brunette nearby whose world has started to crumble that minute. _

_Miai! Engagement! Hibari-san! The brunet screamed inwardly as his knees began to shake._

_Insecurity. Fear. Betrayal. Deceit. _

_Those are the feelings he felt before the brunet, Also known as no-good Tsuna ran off. Ignoring the questioning of anybody around him. _

He looks at the sky. His tears joining the falling rain as they slide down his plump and flushed cheeks. He should have expected it, he thought. After all, for Hibari Kyouya, he is nothing but a little sex friend he can call whenever he would feel the sudden need to release his lust. They would have sex. Hot, wild and definitely satisfying sex and Hibari Kyouya has his own kinky ways in bed. In exchange, he will pay for Tsuna's needs. From school tuition and uniform to his daily food. And the amount of money he will give Tsuna is more than enough.

But when Tsuna started to fall in love everything changed. When he told him he loved him he received the most heartbreaking response.

"_Well, that's disgusting."_

"I know that but I still love you Hibari-san." Tsuna whispered in the air crying and sobbing. The more he tried to stop the tears the more they fall further. And more he try to make everything feel all right the more it hurt his heart. With body going numb, he tried crossing the street without even looking at the streetlight.

A wrong move.

And before it registered his senses, a truck sends him flying into the middle of the street.

The pain of having his bones crush as blood red sight came in his eyes were all he can think of. He saw someone run towards him as people suddenly grow in number. Then everything started to blur. He tried moving his now limp body but everything hurts. He moaned as he felts tears rolled down from his eyes until he can't feel or hear anything anymore.

* * *

><p>Hibari watch the doctor's try to salvage whatever life is left inside that small body. The brunet's breathing patterns had been unstable for sometime now and it seem to continuously dropped at every second.<p>

He watches Tsuna's big yet lifeless eyes look at the ceiling. His body covered in blood. His head is bleeding excessively. A bone from one of his arm ripped his flesh.

He was stunned and unable to move by now as he watches Tsuna's breathing slowly die out. The machine next to him is beeping the confirmation of his impending death.

He raised his hand to touch the glass. A feeble attempt, as if doing it will make him touch the boy through it. He saw the doctor close his lover's eyes while shaking their head.

_He's gone…_

_Tsunayoshi…_

* * *

><p>Warm caramel eyes open slowly only to close again as if blinded by sunlight coming from the window. However, the sunlight was later blocked by a figure. He tried lifting his left arm but failed looking at it to see a cast. He noticed he couldn't move his whole body. He tried looking at the figure again but said figure told him to close his eyes and open them again. He did as he was told blinking for some time before finally managed to get his vision to be more on focused. Looking from where the voice had come from he saw a raven-haired boy with steel-gray yet almost black eyes.<p>

He was handsome with piercing stare giving off an aura of authority.

He almost flinched when the boy move his hand to gently trace his face and later playing with some of the strands on his hair.

"Who are you?" He asked softly, looking at the other boy. The raven-haired boy halted his movement as he stare at those caramel orbs looking confused. They the same eyes he had before, innocent and naïve. Selfless and kind. The boy with caramel eyes felt his face heat up, a beautiful blush coloring his face as the other boy move to sit beside him on his bed.

"You don't remember anything, do you? Do you even remember you're name?"

He stare for a while, frowning upon realizing that he doesn't know anything. His eyes grew sad as he shook his head. "No." He later replied stooping his head.

"I thought so. You've been in coma for more than six months."

The boy in the bed raised his head at this and watches in fascination as the raven-haired boy revealed a velvet box from one of his pocket. He opened it revealing a simple gold ring. He silently took notice that the same ring rest on the raven-haired boy's ring finger.

The raven-haired boy moved to get the brunet's right hand, sliding the ring in his ring finger while looking at him straight in the eyes.

The brunet's heart beat faster his eyes going wide as he stare at the other boy.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi." The raven-haired boy said while caressing his face, a small smile gracing it as he gave him some information.

"I'm Hibari Kyouya. You're _lover.__"_

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

Please read and review!

I'll be looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING**

**BOYS LOVE (don't read if you're not a fan)**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

**Wrong grammar and spellinG (no Beta yet)**

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If __ever __I __own __KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon.

Anyway, this fanfiction will be a short one since the main reason I'm actually doing it is to once again get a grip in writing. I'm currently swimming in a sea of nothingness when it comes to fanfiction. For all those who have been waiting for another chapter for "Finding our Decimo", please wait more for me... I'm doing everything I can to update it soon... and please support this once as well. Thank you for all of those who reviewd this and FoD.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Reverting a Mistake : Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Caramel brown eyes look at the person above him in heated daze. His small body shook at every hard thrust making him moan while the person above groan. He circled his arm around his neck and attempted to place a kiss on those lips but failed when it was evaded rather roughly. He heard a growl later.<em>

"_What the hell are you trying to do?"_

"_I… uhm…"_

_Before he can give a full answer the person above him growls and lunged at his neck, biting him. He confirmed it to be his sign of climax when he felt warm thick liquid spread his anus attempting to sip out from his still meat filled asshole. He felt his own member being pumped roughly making him cum later on._

_They separated and the person with him get dressed fast, leaving him at the sofa without anything. _

_He tried looking at the person's face but all he can see is the dark hair clearly obstructing his view of his face. _

"_I'm leaving some cash and atm card in you're table so you don't run out of money. I'm also handling you're tuition in school. Anyway, don't get too close to me at school and always be careful on you're moves especially when we're meeting. I don't like news spreading about us." He said coldly moving to leave._

_With a heavy heart, he smiled warmly toward the said person. "Okay… I… I love you…"_

"_Yeah…" Then he left…_

_As the doors close tears fall down his eyes._

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi woke up gasping and breathing heavily.<p>

Coldness run his body as he tried to take in large mounts of air inside while wrapping his arms around himself. Muffled sob run his body but he try to quiet down any possible noise as the dream replay in his head. He can't remember the person's face at all. All he remember is the sadness inside his heart consuming him and eating his every being. This alerted the person sleeping next to him.

"What's wrong?" A smooth voice asked.

Tsuna whipped his head to see Kyouya looking at him with warm and worried eyes. He moves to sit up then caresses Tsuna hair as he wrapped his arm around the brunet's smaller form. "Is it a bad dream? You're even crying. Tell me…" He whispered softly trying to calm him.

"K-Kyouya… " Tsuna whispered crying inside his lover's arms but unable to said anything further. The heavy feeling of anxiety and rejection because of that dream still linger in his heart leaving a mark that he don't know how to deal with.

Kyouya reached for his hand, kissing the finger with the gold ring while whispering softly. "It's alright now. I'm here."

Tsuna nodded, looking at his lover. It had been almost a year since he had woken up from the hospital. During his last days of stay there, Kyouya had informed him of who he is as well as what is it between the two of them and he just accepted everything without any question. He had chosen to trust the young man he is with mainly because he had no idea of what and who he is.

Once they had settled back under the sheets, Kyouya embraced him looking at Tsuna's face.

"Do you want to go to you're psychiatrist tomorrow? We can have an advanced meeting this week you know."

"No… I'm fine… I don't remember the dream anymore. Don't be so bothered. Beside you have a meeting with the school's board tomorrow remember." Tsuna said softly. In a way, it's true. He doesn't remember most the dream anymore just the unexplained heavy feeling in his chest. And besides, with Kyouya with him, there's no reason for him to get so worried because of an unnamed stranger in his dreams.

A long silence ensues as they stare at each other for a while.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm fine Kyouya." He smiled softly moving his head towards his boyfriend and lover to give him a small kiss on his lips.

Kyouya buried his face on Tsuna's neck, inhaling the familiar scent of mixed vanilla and strawberry. Until today, he doesn't understand why he's lover smelled that way. Tsuna had always smelled too girly even though his lower genitals clearly state that he's a boy.

"I… I want to make you happy… Tsuna."

"Hmmm? Did you say something Kyouya?"

The raven-haired boy didn't reply, content in just hugging the small body of his lover while hiding his face on the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's quick steps took him to his classroom in no time.<p>

Classes had already ended a while ago. He went to the reception room to meet his boyfriend who immediately asks him to just wait for a while before they go home. He nodded and proceeded to check on his bag for his assignment when he noticed that one of his workbook is missing. Frowning while rubbing the back of his head, he mentally check and retrace everything he has done that day and suddenly remember that he must have left it inside his classroom. He asks Kyouya who was just about to leave to wait for him for a while so he can fetch his book. The older teen nods and gives him permission to get it by himself.

Tsuna smiled to himself, really, his boyfriend is too overprotective sometimes. He would rarely let him be left alone. Ever since he woke up from the hospital, he found out that his parents are already dead and Kyouya had long ago asked him to live with him. He was not surprise at this since they are lover's but a small feeling inside his heart told him that something is off with the way Kyouya had explained everything to him.

The ring in his finger shone a bit halting Tsuna's train of thoughts. He shook his head and smiled softly. So far, his lover is someone he had to trust since he hasn't shown him anything he should be getting suspicious at. He rubbed the ring and moved to open the classroom door only to have it opened before him.

It revealed a surprised Sasagawa Kyoko, looking at him with shock.

"Ah… Tsuna-kun…"

"Hiii! You're still here?"

Kyoko smiled gently at him. "Yes, I was left to do a little cleaning duty but Hana-chan is waiting outside for me."

"I see… I forgot something so I came back." Tsuna explained, walking past her and moved to his sit as he quickly fish for his workbook. As soon as he had the said book, he move to leave only to find the girl still waiting for him at the classroom door.

Awkward silence ensues between them. Not knowing what to say, Tsuna just smiled at her.

"Uhm… I have to go now… Kyouya might look for me…"

"Oh… Hibari-san really likes you…" Kyoko smiled at him. "Tsuna-kun… Are happy with him?"

Tsuna was a little surprise at the sudden question. "Uhm… Of course…" But deep inside, Tsunayoshi started to question himself. Is he really happy? Somehow, his setup with the famous yet dangerous Hibari Kyouya is a little too good to be true.

"Tsunayoshi…" A cool voice called out to him.

Kyoko and Tsuna look around to see Kyouya walking slowly towards them. His face unreadable as if surveying whatever conversation the two of them is having.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san." Kyoko greeted, bowing at the head prefect.

The silence between the three of them is a little tense, Tsuna thought. He wants nothing but to get out of the situation. Somehow the scene is a little suffocating and an unexplained feeling bubble inside his chest as Kyouya look at him with his cold calculating eyes. When Sasagawa Kyoko bid them goodbye, Kyouya stopped her. Telling her that they need to talk for a while. He asked Tsuna to wait for him outside.

Noticing his lover's distress and uncomfortable appearance, Kyouya ruffled his soft hair.

"It'll be only for a while. It won't be too long."

Tsuna looks at the two of them, contemplating on what to do. In the end, he obliged, walking out of the scene with heavy heart.

As soon as Tsuna was out of sight, Kyouya grabbed Kyoko's arms firmly, glaring angrily at the girl.

"What did you tell him?" He hissed at her making the girl flinched.

"Nothing. I didn't tell him anything. We just met here accidentally, that's all." Kyoko felt the prefect's hands tighten. A silent warning that almost scared her. " I'm not lying."

Kyouya let go of her, moving past her. "You should go home. Students are not supposed to be at the campus after school hour."

"Hibari-san… Are you, perhaps, preventing Tsuna-kun from remembering?"

Kyuoya's steps almost stop. Almost.

"It's none of you're business. Go home before I bite you to death."

As the two of them walk towards they're way home, Kyouya silently contemplate on the events that had happen between him and his lover.

He knew that he had acted cold towards the boy before. And the reason he had rejected his confession is because of the shock. He had never thought that somebody would actually look at him like that. Much more, care for him in such a way. And because of his pride and his inability to give a right answer he ended up stating hurtful words he regretted in the end. He tried to change, to show a little care for the boy but all of them were answered with a sad smile. Until one day, a misunderstanding because of his stupid brother started a gossip within the disciplinary committee.

He almost sighed and take a look at his boyfriend, walking beside him. A sudden feeling of wanting an assurance rush in him as he suddenly grabbed the younger boy''s hand to intertwine it with his, taking notice of the ring he had given him.

"Tsunayoshi… are you happy with me?"

Tsuna was speechless at the sudden question. Unsure of what to say he forced a smile as he look at the prefect.

"Y-yes… Uhm… Why wouldn't I be?"

"Really?"

Tsuna nods his head, feeling his face heat up at the prefect's gaze.

They continue they're walk in silence…

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for supporting this one.<p>

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**

**BOYS LOVE (don't read if you're not a fan)**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

**Wrong grammar and spellinG (no Beta yet)**

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If __ever __I __own __KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Reverting a Mistake : Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat on the chair looking at the kind looking doctor with wide innocent eyes. The said doctor carefully opens a folder with his name while fishing something that looks like another form from one of his drawers. He clipped it securely inside the folder and looks as Tsuna smiling.<p>

"Why that look Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you nervous?" He asked softly being gentle.

"Uhm… I… I don't really know…" The brunet replied uncertain wide eyes and with small movement a little anxious possibly thinking of other question he will receive.

The kind doctor smiled at him in understanding at his patient. "So tell me, is there anything unusual happening to you this past days?"

Tsuna shook his head slowly. "Nothing really. Just the usual dreams that's all and uhm… frequent headaches".

The doctor smiled at this. "Really? There isn't any difference at all? How about the feeling caused by those dreams?"

The small brunet nod slowly. The questioning went on and on most of them about Tsuna's daily activities and routines. He notice the doctor write down something in the form from time to time but paid no heed to it since it happens all the time.

"So the only thing that keeps on bothering you are those repetitive dreams and frequent headaches?"

Tsuna nods his head. "Sometimes I kept on thinking, what if those dreams are memories. The man with me, I still can't see his face. Everytime I woke up from those dreams, I... I... always try very hard to remember until my head aches so bad I would cry." Tsuna said sadly, head lowering at the utter uselessness feeling in his situation.

The doctor looked at a specific large mirror in one of the wall. He sighed and smiled fondly towards his patient.

"Do not force yourself to remember anything. If you do that you will only cause yourself more stress. Relax and let things go the way they seem to be for it to be more natural. You're memories will come back eventually soon so there's no need to rush yourself."

"But I have this feeling that there's something wrong with me. The longer I wait the longer I feel like there something happening around me that I don't know of." Tsuna said almost uncertain, sniffing while clutching his pants. His eyes were downcast, looking at his balled hands.

His doctor sighed and ruffled the small boy's head gently. "There's no need to rush yourself." With this Tsuna look up to him with hoping eyes. "Memory loss is not something that can be cured with just pills and medicines. You have to be patient. It's only been a year so just be more tolerant with things."

Tsuna nods slowly.

On the other side of the large mirror, Hibari Kyouya clearly seen and heard the whole discussion between Tsunayoshi and his psychiatrist.

* * *

><p>After getting a recommendation letter. They had Tsuna immediately undergo ct-scan. The doctor stated his migraine to be an effect from his accident since he had received a major damage in his head. They said it was a good thing there was no trace of internal bleeding and that Tsuna should just stop from forcing himself to remember. He was given proper medicine incase it happens again and had asked him to have a regular check-up. Upon reaching their house, Tsuna was so exhausted he had retired to their room early.<p>

"Sleepy?"

Tsuna nods at Hibari, resting his head on his chest as his lover caress his back. He snuggled towards Kyouya who in turn embrace possessively. The brunet sighed, content at their position.

"_Hibari-san…_ Is it really all right for me to not remember anything about us before the accident?" Tsuna asked sleepily, his eyes close.

"_Hibari-san_?" Kyouya asked, looking at him questioningly. "Tsunayoshi… Why did you call me Hibari-san?"

Tsuna's eyes quickly flew open at this, looking at his lover with surprise and wonder. "I don't remember… It just uhm… kinda… slipped."

Kyouya felt the need to suddenly tighten his embrace to Tsuna who didn't voice any rejection. His heart beating faster at the intense feeling of his lover's sudden out burst, an indication of what it could have meant. Before he knew it, he was towering his small lover and undressing him and kissing him everywhere.

"Kyouya… I'm tired~~" Tsuna protested lamely.

Kyouya managed to undress both of them fast as he slides down Tsuna's small soft body. Playing with a nipple while he kissed and sucked on every skin his lips run on. He loves the cute objection that was lamely voiced out but not done.

"It's all right. Just lie down. Let me do everything…"

Tsuna giggled softly in between yawns. "Really Kyouya, you're that horny?"

Tsuna suddenly gasped and moaned when he felt his lover insert a finger in him instantly hitting his prostate. Before he knew it, he's already spreading his legs and welcoming his lover inside his body. His sleep induce haze flew out the window as he hold on to the body above him, their movement in unison as sweat and lust filled the room, an indication of passionate lovemaking.

"Unggh… ha… ha… ha… Kyouya~~"

Tsuna threw his head back, bangs matted with sweat as his body arched against the bed. His lover rocking his body fast accompanied by touches he felt familiar yet somehow unfamiliar in some way.

Kyouya watch his lover clutch the pillow above his head tightly as soft moans moaned for Tsuna mouth. His eyes shut close as his body move along with him. Kyouya's breathing hitch up at Tsuna's seductive appearance as he breathe in his lover's intoxicating scent during lovemaking.

"You're beautiful… Tsunayoshi…"

* * *

><p><em>Tsunayoshi tried covering his body with the jacket nearby but Hibari grabbed it from his hold.<em>

_"Don't do that. You'll make it dirty." He said coldly, looking at his lover while sighing._

_Looking hurt, Tsuna looked down curling himself into a ball in an attempt to cover his body._

_Feeling a bit guilty, Hibari walk over to the closet to get a robe or anything to cover Tsuna up since he had dirtied all of the boy's clothes. They were at a love hotel. The 18 years old Hibari had called him out of whim just like before. They meet at Namimori school weeks ago when the boy tried very hard to earn a scholarship fund to study. He's clumsy and weak but he had a fairly good brain. Unfortunately, he didn't pass the required exam. Hibari had taken notice of him and talked to him secretly._

_He found out that he's an orphan and the only thing he had in life is a small house his parents had left him. His parents died when he was 12 years old and all the money he was supposed to have had been blundered by a money whore relative. Despite everything the boy promised his parents grave that he would finish his studies._

_Prostitution is never unusual. Namimori maybe known for its good reputation because of strict laws but it still has its dark side of town. Not letting the opportunity pass, he offered Tsuna a good deal in exchange of selling his body to him. They would sometimes meet like this in a love hotel, although not too often. They will have sex all night long and Tsuna's only duty is to fulfill Hibari's sometimes-kinky sex fetishes._

_Hibari maybe known for being a violent person but Tsuna had to admit that he's a gentle lover. Well most of the time depending on his mood._

_Everything was going well when out of nowhere, Tsuna suddenly confess._

_"Hibari-san… I… love you…" He said softly, a small cute blush decorating his cheeks._

_Not knowing what to say, he already said the words before he can even think of it…_

_"Disgusting…."_

_His cold eyes met sad caramel eyes… _

* * *

><p>Kyouya opened his eyes in panic. He sat up quickly, brushing his head as he calm his chest from the heavy feeling of uncertainty and regret. He sharply looks to his side when he touches a hair only stare at the peaceful face of his love sleeping beside him. Swallowing hard, he ran his fingers on Tsuna's soft locks, marveling at the softness.<p>

He move to lie down again, facing his small lover who continue to sleep peacefully unaware of anything around him.

He touched his forehead unto Tsuna's, confirming that the body beside him is indeed alive. He can feel the soft shallow breathing of the other body beside him making his chest felt warm.

As he watch him sleep as he remember the hurtful look Tsuna had sported that day when he first confessed to him and the way he had replied. He silently wrapped his arms around him, breathing in his scent as he waits for him to wake up. It's almost 6am now but since it's Sunday both of them are free to rest the whole day.

He smiled to himself, thinking of ways of how they can spend their day together…

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna curled into a ball at the word thrown to him.<em>

_"Disgusting…"_

_He closed his eyes shut as he force himself up to pickup his clothes thrown around the room. Hibari just left him with some cash telling him to use a cab to get home. _

_As he move towards the bathroom to shower, his quiet tears turn into sobs as he carefully asses his situation with the head prefect. Tears join the water coming from the showerhead as he clean his shaking body. He knew that confessing is futile and it might end up his little unstable relationship with the other teen but he had to try. Even though he's been prepared for the rejection he never would have expected such word._

_"Disgusting…" He breathed out as he cry silently. Voice mixed with soft sob. He needed up punching the shower's wall repeatedly until his knuckles bled. He slowly silde down to the sitting in fetal position as as the water continue to flow down him. Closing his eyes and opting to suffer in silence and loneless the words continue to replay inside his head until he broke down into a loud crying fit echoing inside the bathroom._

_"Disgusting…."_

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Tsuna screamed as he thrashed the bed, crying and wailing as clutch his head because of intense headache.

Alarmed, Kyouya who had been taking a bath himself back inside the bedroom to see his lover in a crying rage, clutching his head while he sob so hard making his body shake uncontrollably.

"Tsunayoshi…" He said in panic as he moves towards his lover. He wrapped his arms around him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Tsuna did not reply. He just continue to sob as he buries his head unto Kyouya's chest. Clutching the yukata he is wearing as he continue to cry loud. Kyouya just let him do things in his own pace, letting him cry his heart out as he embrace Tsuna's lithe form with utter futile in hopes of calming down his scared lover.

"K-Kyouya… K-Kyouya…" Tsuna sob, peering above to look at his older lover with red puffy eyes and cracked voice. His voice sounding insecure and uncertain "Am I really disgusting?"

Kyouya face turned stoic as he watch his lover look at him with those familiar sad eyes. The shine in them almost gone as tears continue to fall trailing down those flushed cheeks . He closed his eyes as he bury his face unto Tsuna's soft lock of puffy hair.

"You're not. You were never disgusting."

"R-Really…?" Tsuna asked followed by a hiccup.

"Yes… You're the most beautiful thing for me…" He whispered softly, cradling his small lover in his arms.

"B-But that man… i-in my dreams… he… he… s-said-"

"Forget about him Tsunayoshi… he's gone now… I'm here…"

Tsuna looked at with doleful eyes. After sometime he smiled towards Kyouya as he circled his arms around his older lover's neck. "I-I... l-love you… K-Kyoya…" Tsuna said softly, smiling as brightly as he can. "T-Thank you."

"I love you too Tsunayoshi… more than anything." Kyouya whispered lovingly on his ears.

They stayed liked that for a long time hoping that the silence is more than enough to wash away the uncertainty in their situation…

* * *

><p><strong>Yaayyy! <strong>

Im done with chapter 3. This should have been posted days ago but I'm in my best-friends house cleaning and arranging thing with our whole gang. He's moving into a new house with his girlfriend and future wife. *giggles* I'm sooooo happy for them... Yaaayyy!

Thanks for the wait... Please Read and Review...

_PS... _

_Imitation Angel-sama... I miss you and thanks for the amazing advise as usual... :D *grins* _


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I would like deeply apologize for taking so long with this update. I'm a very busy person now and it seems that during a very long break will I only manage to finally put an update. for questions regarding this stories status, it will not be on hiatus. Unfortunately, my updates will be longer now perhaps once a month or maybe after 2 months. I'm a designer/apprentice architect now and i just landed my very first major construction project. It requires my attention and I need to keep focus since its a medical building. But, unfortunately, i cannot drop this story, even "Finding our Decimo". Let's just say I have the habit of making things hard for myself since I always accept them as challenge. I mean, I can just drop this story and not update forever, right? But I started this so I should might as well finish this.

Anyway, than you for the support and reviews, and to all the people who continue to add this to their story alert and favorites.

to Blueberryxn ,ben4kevin ,MissDinosaur , Lily, Taira-keimei , The Moon Dew , lovepikachu12 , Kichou , LiViNgDeAd, cioccolattoXvino , AniManGa19930 , daotrang and manganime98, thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. :D

**WARNING**

**BOYS LOVE (don't read if you're not a fan)**

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

**Wrong grammar and spellinG (no Beta yet)**

Please DO tolerate my lack of experience

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. _If __ever __I __own __KHR_, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna heard the sound of the doorbell on his way towards the kitchen. He just woke up a while ago and was s little surprise to see the empty space beside him. When he tried looking for his lover, he noticed the small note on the bedside table.<p>

_Don't leave the house and call me once you're up. I'll be home soon._

_I love you._

_Kyouya. _

Tsuna felt his face heat up as he grab his cellphone and wore it around his neck. He was, most of times, forgetful so Kyouya had opted on the choice of putting a strap on his cellphone so he can wear it around his neck.

Upon opening the door, he was a bit shock to see Alaude, Kyouya's older brother, looking at him with the same cold and emotionless eyes his lover wears. HIS heart starts to beat a little faster followed little shiver running his body making him a bit scared.

"Uhm… A-Alaude-san… g-good morning… welcome home."

Alaude almost raised an eyebrow at this. "Alaude-san? Is that what Kyouya had asked you to call me?"

Tsuna almost gulped at this as the man silently inspect him.

Alaude took in the appearance of the boy. His brother's lover is too small for his age and definitely looks a bit feminine. His hair is still disheveled, a sign that he just woke up. Making a quick check on his wristwatch he confirmed that it's already past 10am. It's a Sunday morning and for Kyouya to leave his lover alone in the house is more than unusual.

"Can I come in?" He asked, making his voice soft as possible.

The brunet nods his head and make way. At that instant, the cellphone around his neck rang making him jump as he press the answer button as quickly as he can.

"Ah.., Kyouya… Huh? Yes… He just arrived. I was the one who opened the door. Eh? You're on your way home now? Okay… Okay… I'll wait for you."

This time, Alaude actually raised an eyebrow when he saw the brunet flush furiously. Stammering.

"I… I love you too." Then Tsuna pressed the end button. He looks at the older man and squeak when he saw him looking intensely at him with a raised eyebrow. Until today, he really can't put himself to be comfortable around the man. He just bow his head as he walk towards the kitchen while the older man make himself comfortable in the living room's couch.

"Did you have you're breakfast?"

Tsuna almost jump at the sudden question directed to him.

"No… but Kyouya said he bought breakfast and that he's already on his way back."

At those words, both of them heard the familiar sound of motor, halting in front of the house. They both waited for a while and it didn't take long for them to hear the front door opening, revealing an immensely pissed Kyouya

"Nissan," He growled. "What are you doing here?"

Alaude did not even bother looking at him for long before answering him in very enthusiastic manner.

"Giotto asked me to visit his little brother so I came. He said he'd be following as soon as he can since he wanted to see Tsuna." He said looking at Tsuna who visibly jump.

Kyouya's eye's narrowed at this.

"Tsunayoshi, get dressed. We're eating out."

"Eh? Didn't you just got food?" Looking at the plastic Kyouya holds.

The two Hibari's looks at him blankly making him squeak again. He gulped and turn around making his way towards their room and leaving the two. That look means he's not allowed to listen to whatever the two will be discussing so he followed and went upstairs.

After Tsuna left, Kyouya sit across his brother after gently placing the plastic bag with food on the low table..

"What is it now?" Kyouya hissed, glaring at his brother.

Alaude was mildly amused at his brother's antics. Really, Kyouya is somehow a bit possessive over the brunet and also quite overprotective. He can't really blame Kyouya. It was partly his fault Tsuna caught the accident.

Not so long ago, he started getting bothered at Kyouya's lack of interest to other people that he opted on making him meet lots of girl's that sometimes he didn't bother to attend. He didn't know he's brother actually had a lover. The dates ended up creating gossips around the disciplinary committee, something that he actually approved. All of a sudden, gossips started to circulate within the committee, about Kyouya is getting engaged and that an o-miai is already being planned. His brother was so pissed that he beat up every member of the committee.

The next day, news started to circulate that a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi caught an accident the day before and was being treated in the ICU of Namimori General Hospital for any possible way to salvage his life. Tsuna's heart had stopped for a minute but it was revived fast, something that doctors stated to be a huge miracle. Unfortunately, the boy did not wake up soon. He was in the hospital for almost half a year because of coma and severe brain damage.

"Giotto wants to see him."

"He didn't bother before, why bother now?" Kyouya asked coldly. Sawada Giotto is Tsunayoshi's estranged older brother. He left the Sawada house when Tsuna was barely 10 years old and never came back. Tsuna had actually thought he was dead until he showed up last year, weeks after Tsuna woke up from the hospital. He was mildly surprise to find out that Sawada Iemitsu and Giotto are actually leading figures in the Mafia society. All it took was a little _teatime_ for both ends to meet a good compromise. Giotto will keep the mafia away from Tsunayoshi to keep him safe, in exchange; Kyouya will take care of him. By now, half of Tsuna's allowance actually came from Giotto. But until today, the two had not met yet but Tsuna does acknowledge the fact that he has an older brother out there.

"What's so wrong in wanting to see you're younger brother? I visit you as often as I can. Giotto just wants to know if he's fine."

"He's perfectly fine. Besides it's too dangerous to expose him with Tsunayoshi. They look so alike. If some assassin managed to follow Giotto, they can easily come to conclusion that Tsunayoshi is his brother."

"Kyouya… Just let them meet. It won't do any harm. Besides, this might help Tsuna's memory to recover faster."

Kyouya glared at the floor and look up. " I'll think about it. Just let me talk with him for a while."

"Kyouya…" a soft voice called.

The brothers look to where the voice came from. Both of them was speechless to see Tsuna wearing a pale orange short, revealing his slim legs and fitted white sleeveless shirt with hood. Both brothers had one thing in mind.

_Cute._

Kyouya stand up and walk towards Tsuna. Taking his hands, they walk past his older brother and told him their having a date.

"What… I'm not allowed to be a chaperone?"

"No. Eat that food yourself." Kyouya growled at him while motioning the food he just arrived with.

Alaude silently watch them leave. He closed his eyes as he hears the familiar sound of his brother's motorbike coming to life. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked up.

_You can't keep him from everything Kyouya. You'll have to tell him everything soon._

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review~~~<em>

_thanks..._


	5. Chapter 5-NOTE

NOTES

It's been almost two years. I'm so sorry for the very late info.

It seems my hiatus will be a lot longer than expected. It should have ended last year but unfortunately I still can't produce an acceptable story. This story will be under an indefinite hiatus... for now... Elaborating the reason is too much of a bother so I guess I'll just settle for a direct approach. I'm currently in the process of reviewing/studying for my prof. license as well as working.

I'll work on the stories as soon as I managed to finish all of them. Please have more patience with me.


End file.
